Zander Zekk
Zander Zekk was a famed human male Jedi Master who served the New Jedi Order throughout the Yuuzhan Vong War and beyond. Biography Early life Zander Zekk was born on April 11, 1991 on the planet Ennth, where he spent the first nine years of his life. Both his father and mother were colonists to the world and together produced a modest income. When Ennth began to self-destruct, as it did every eight years, Zekk, a bright, promising child, was sent to one of the planet's crowded orbiting refugee stations for several months until Ennth was safe for habitation again. His parents, who intended to join him in orbit, stayed on the surface too long trying to retrieve the last of their possessions and were killed in a groundquake. Zekk, not wanting to stay on Ennth any longer without a family, escaped the refugee station and stowed away on a supply ship. For a period of time Zekk jumped from one ship to another, seeking out a life for himself, until he met the old spacer Stone Peckhum, who became his friend and took him in. Life on Coruscant Zekk shared a mid-level apartment on Coruscant with Peckhum and his family that had been abandoned during the Galactic Civil War. Zekk had a degree of freedom that most children didn't have, since Peckhum was often away running supplies in his beat-up freighter, the Lightning Rod, or working as a caretaker for one of the many Orbital Solar Energy Transfer Satellites that surrounded Coruscant, but respected the fact that his foster-father was always there for him when he needed him most. Zekk would often leave the apartment to explore Coruscant's undercity, where he discovered that he had something of a talent for finding things that were valuable. This talent was hit-or-miss, though. On one occasion Zekk climbed down forty-two stories of an abandoned turbolift shaft to find that what seemed to be a glittering object was actually a piece of foil wrapping stuck to some ooze. Zekk would give the valuable scraps of metal, trinkets, and lost objects that he found to Peckhum, who knew how to sell them and whom to sell them to in order to put food on the table. However, the things that Zekk found were collected faster than Peckhum could sell them and as a result, they accumulated inside their apartment. Zekk's knowledge of Coruscant's undercity and his talent for finding things caught the eye of Norys, the leader of a gang known as the Lost Ones. Though Norys derided Zekk as a "trash collector," he wanted Zekk to be his right-hand man so that he could access Zekk's vast knowledge of the streets of Coruscant's undercity. Zekk refused the offer because he didn't want to be the accessory of a bully like Norys. Norys didn't react well to the rejection, and while he decided that he wouldn't care if Zekk was maimed or killed, he still kept the invitation to join the Lost Ones open. Personality and traits Zander Zekk was known for his intelligence, quick wit, and independence, which had something to do with him having grown up as an orphan. As such, he constantly had only his own skills to rely on, scavenging what he could and finding his way first around the galaxy, then through the lower levels of Coruscant, unaware he was being aided by his affinity with the Force. This talent allowed him to find valuable items others could not and even meet people such as the Solo's that would change his life. Zekk was a loyal friend and had an unusual sense of humor, as he was one of the only ones who laughed at Jacen Solo's jokes during his youth. In spite of this, he was bitter over growing up without parents and living without the luxuries that were afforded to his friends. Seduced by the promises of a better life, Zekk became a pupil at the Shadow Academy where he was a keen learner. He became the best apprentice of the academy after he beat his rival Vilas. After being redeemed, he sought his own way in life and became a bounty hunter, though he ultimately turned away from that way of life after realizing how amoral that way of life was. After he became a Jedi he was absolutely against acts of revenge, pointing out the flaws of such actions to his friends, and would regularly showed a desire to avoid killing those who did not specifically wish him harm. Zander also claimed to be a man of his word, and often expressed surprise that people doubted his truthfulness. Zekk considered himself sensitive to the opposite sex, explaining that he had a "tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature." However, he considered marriage to be "like a wager to see who will fall out of love first." A mature Zekk was more adept at sweeping ladies off their feet, although his conquests seemed to have a sour memory of him. His courtship of Lola Kort proved successful and they had three children together. Relationships Romances Zander Zekk had numerous romantic endeavors throughout his lifetime. Unknown Ex-fiancée Zander was in a relationship with this unknown female human sometime before meeting Raiana Beaumont. The two were serious enough to get engaged and Zander even got a tattoo in her honour. However, at some point the engagement was broken off and the two went their separate ways. Zekk seemed to have bitter feelings towards the relationship later on in life as he once recounted the tale to his daughter after he started to see that she was making similar choices that he made with his ex-fiancée. Raiana Beaumont Lola Kort Zander first met Lola Kort when he was a servant at her family's estate. Catalina Sepúlveda Zander and Catalina first met when he was in the Believers. The two eventually grew close and had a brief affair. Vestara Kaywood Taryn Fell Powers and abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Smugglers Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Inhabitants of Kiffu Category:Zekk family Category:Scavengers Category:New Republic individuals Category:Bounty hunters Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Dark Jedi Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Inhabitants of Ennth Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Musicians Category:Authors Category:Peckhum family Category:Believers Category:Thieves Category:Inhabitants of Almas Category:Members of the Lost Ones Category:Inhabitants of Earth